A Slayer's Essence
by Cara Cal Ipsofacto
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle are potential slayers. Meeting them causes Faith and Buffy to realise their true path. Femme slash  Xena/Gabrielle    ,   Buffy/ Faith


**A/N I set a challenge and this is my story:**

**The challenge I set is to take one of theses three pairings**

**Xena and Gabrielle (Xena: Warrior Princess), **

**Buffy and Faith (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) **

**Catherine and Sara (CSI: Crime Scene Investigation/'Vegas')**

**And place them within one of the other couples world.**

**I chose to see how Xena and Gabrielle's relationship would affect the two Slayers, set late season 7 of Buffy. **

"Yo B, Xander's back with the new potentional he picked up at the airport." Faith called up the stairs.

"Okay I'll just be down in a moment" Buffy replied, already leaving her room.

"Seriously, we are gonna run out of space in this house!" She sighed as she came down the stairs. "I really don't want to have to share my room with some random stranger but I guess I'm gonna have to."

"Well I could let the new girl have my spot, on the fold out couch in the living room, would you rather share your room with a new girl or…" Faith paused to smile suggestively at Buffy "do you want to share your bed with me?" Faith finished sliding her tongue across her lip.

Buffy blinked trying not to blush as she contemplated sharing her bed with the dark haired slayer.

"I'm not quite sure how I can answer yes to that question without you teasing me all day about how you 'finally got Buffy Summers to ask you, to join her in bed'" Buffy chuckled.

"Oh B, you know me too well, but you are no match for me! I promise there will be no teasing, well maybe a little …. But in my version you will be begging me to join you in bed." Faith stated moving towards Buffy, enjoying the flirtatious dance they had been doing since the day they met.

"Faith if I asked you to join me in bed, to do anything accept share the room so I didn't have to sleep next to a stranger, you'd be too tired to go around telling anyone I asked you to join me…" Buffy said huskily.

"Really B, and why is that?" Faith replied moving closer again to Buffy, close enough to just lean forward and finally end the dance, and kiss Buffy.

Buffy unconsciously licked her lips as Faith moved towards her, wondering if maybe she would finally find out how much of their flirting had been in her own hopeful mind, or if Faith had really meant it.

Faith was about to give in to temptation and kiss the blonde who she had dreamed about since the day she met, when she heard keys turning in the front door, she had totally forgotten the reason they were discussing sharing a room. Both women jumped apart as the door opened.

"Ladies," Xander announced, "I'd like to introduce our newest recruits, Xena and Gabrielle!"

XXXXX

"There's two of you." Buffy said.

"Erm well yes." Xena said, "I thought you knew we were coming?"

"Technically there is one of her and one of me." Giggled Gabrielle.

"Well that is true, two separate people you are." Buffy laughed along with Gabrielle.

"Buffy did you just shrink and become green?" Xander laughed.

"What?" Buffy questioned.

"Dude you are such a geek, but she really did sound very Yoda!" Chuckled Faith.

"Is that the guy from Star Trek?" Buffy asked.

"Did you really just ask that?" Faith exclaimed shaking her head at Buffy. "He's from Star WARS B, Star WARS! We are so gonna have a educational film night."

"Okay, sorry… but we've gone slightly off topic and my front door is still open. Xena, Gabrielle, welcome to the 'House of Crazy People", do come inside." Buffy stated as the two new comers walked in through the front door.

"So back to topic, there are two of you? That's a good thing by the way, but still, when the coven tracked you guys, there was only one slayer essence in the area, I don't get what's going on? Maybe we are missing other potentials if you didn't both show up. We will have to ask Willow." Buffy stated.

"Ooh I heard my name? Did you want something Buffy?" Willow asked walking out the kitchen door.

"Oh hey Will, I thought you were still in the garden. Didn't want to interrupt you meditation." Buffy smiled at her friend.

"No, I'm all meditated out… It's strangely tiring for something that should be relaxing…" Willow said with a slight yawn.

"That is weird." Buffy giggled at her friend. "We were just trying to work out how the coven only tracked down one slayer essence, yet we have two potentials?" Buffy questioned looking at her friend.

"Ooh that is strange, I mean the spell we use tracks a slayers energy, it's kinda like a soul if you will, potential slayers are born over and over again, always with that energy inside them, most of them never become slayers but I bet if a witch was to read the energy of many of the strong women throughout history they would have turned out to have be slayers. I was reading through one of the watcher's diaries the other night and it listed, Joan of Arc, Cleopatra, and Amelia Earhart, as examples of potential slayers that never became slayers."

"Seriously that's crazy" Xander said "What about Princess Leia? Was she a slayer?"

"Did you just ask that so you could rhyme Xander?" Faith asked.

"Don't pretend your not jealous Faith, you wish you'd thought it!" Xander smiled.

"No comment." Faith said frowning at Xander. The two had decided to put the past in the past when Faith had come back to Sunnydale, and were becoming good friends since Faith had seen Dander's Film collection, admitting to Xander that she was secretly a bit of a geek. Though he had been warned that she would rip off both his arms, and his legs, should he tell anyone.

"Back off topic again," Buffy sighed exasperatedly. "Why would two slayers show as one, should we inform the coven?"

"Erm Buffy, I may be wrong but… I don't quite know how to put this but, if to slayers energies were, how do I put this, 'joined' when the spell was done then only one would show up." Willow said starting to blush.

"What do you mean joined?" Buffy questioned.

"Why and how would their energy be joined? Were you guys doing any spells?" Buffy asked the two new guests, wondering why they were starting to blush.

"Oh…" Laughed Xander "I get it, maybe they were doing the same kind of spells Will likes to do. Special lady spells."

"Xander!" Willow exclaimed.

"Huh?" Buffy stated looking confused.

"Oh for god's sake B! They were doin' 'it' when the spell was done so they and their energy was joined when the spell was cast creating just one slayer energy source." Faith exclaimed.

"Oh… um .. Okay I get it… no problem.." Buffy trailed off.

"Look if this is going to be a problem, we'll go, or something. I mean we are here to fight evil… and save the world, but she's my world so it's not worth saving unless we're together. So if you have a problem, say now." Xena said

Xander nearly fell over laughing.

"Seriously, you have no problem here, Will is our very own lesbian wicca, complete with a shiny new potential slayer girlfriend accessory and I like to think that Faith and Buffy are not just joking when they are flirting." Xander said with a chuckle.

"Did you just describe Kennedy as 'a shiny new potential slayer girlfriend accessory'?" Willow questioned.

"Er yes, but please don't repeat that, for she may hurt me!" Xander said quickly realising what he had said.

"Ha Xander's afraid of a girl!" Faith laughed.

"Yes several of them, I currently live with two slayers, an extremely powerful witch and a house full of girls trained in hand to hand combat and weaponry! I don't want to die before the big fight, as insane as that sounds…" Xander stated.

"Yeah this house slightly lacks testosterone, you always have Andrew" Willow giggled.

"Will, Andrew makes Buffy look masculine!" Xander exclaimed.

"Hey! That's no fair… wait was that an insult aimed at me or Andrew" Buffy asked.

"Andrew." Xander replied.

"Oh okay, that's alright then." Buffy giggled.

"So basically you guys have no worries," Faith said to Xena and Gabrielle. "So B I guess that means that couch is being pulled out, and I get to sleep with you tonight" Faith winked at Buffy.

"Yes Faith, you can sleep with me tonight." Buffy sighed knowing what the dark haired slayer would say.

"You guys all heard that right! Buffy just said I'm sleeping with her tonight." Faith said cheering. "I knew it was just a matter of time B!"

"Faaaith you promised no teasing me if we shared my bed." Buffy grumbled.

"No B… I promised you, I would only tease you a little, and I wasn't referring to making fun of you…" Faith looked directly into Buffy's eyes letting her glimpse the lust that she had for the blonde slayer.

Buffy saw the feral look in Faith's eyes and gasped, as she realised that not only could she see the look of lust in Faith's eyes, which she had seen on many occasions after slaying, but also the look of something more. The something more that had prevented her from ever giving into Faith's advances over the years, as Faith meant more to her then a one night stand.

Faith looked at Buffy realising what Buffy had seen, Faith went to turn away, when Buffy put her hand on her cheek to stop her.

"Faith?" Buffy paused.

"B, If you wanna talk about something can we lose the slayerettes first." Faith asked. Turning to see the others standing and watching the interaction between herself and Buffy.

"Oh I kinda forgot they were um, there." Buffy said, turning towards her friends.

"We'll just go, in the living room" Willow said, showing Xena and Gabrielle into the lounge. Seeing the still open mouthed Xander standing there, Willow pulled on his arm.

"You to Xander." Willow said, as she pulled him into the lounge and closed the door behind her.

XXXXX

Buffy watched her friend walk away into the living room. Only to hear some of the potentials walking around the kitchen as they came in from training out in the garden.

"Shall we go somewhere more private?" Asked Buffy.

"Yeah, where though?" Faith questioned.

"Well my room has been put on off limits to everyone… so no one will walk in … while were talking that is I mean…" Buffy said looking back at Faith.

"Um yeah, we should go up there and talk…" Faith said, as Buffy took her hand and lead her up the stairs.

Xxxxxx

Buffy opened her bedroom door and was followed by Faith into her room, the moment she heard her bedroom door close, Faith spun her in her arms, and pinned her against the door.

"Don't get me wrong I do want to talk, but there is something I have to do first." Faith said as she leaned down and slowly kissed Buffy.

Buffy and Faith kissed slowly and carefully for a few minutes, but Faith decided to let her tongue start to explore. She slid her tongue against Buffy's as their kiss got more heated. Faith slid her hands round to Buffy's ass and pulled her body against her own. Sliding her hand down to Buffy's thigh's she lifted the blonde slayer, and carried her over to the bed.

Faith carefully put Buffy on the bed and lay on top of her, continuing their kiss. As Faith's hand started to wander across Buffy's body, Buffy flipped Faith other, pulling away from their kiss.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, this," Buffy said pointing between their bodies "Isn't talking.

"No but, it is so much better…" Faith said, running her thumb along Buffy's jaw line.

"Mm true…" said Buffy nuzzling into Faith' palm. "But I don't want to go any further till I know what this," Buffy pointed between them again "is. I mean I just want to know, is this a one time thing, just until something better comes along or you know, for the future or until apocalypse day at least." Buffy asked.

"Honestly B, I can't promise the future, but I can tell you now that nothing better could ever come my way then you, but I've not done the relationship thing before, but I want to with you. I want you to be my girlfriend. I don't know if I'm gonna freak out at any point, but I can promise I'm gonna try, I don't say this often, in fact I never say it, but I care about you." Faith said.

"I want us to be like those two downstairs, I want our energies, or souls what ever you call it, to be joined. I can't believe I'm saying this B, but I don't want us to die and I never told you" Faith breathed in deeply.

"I feel the same Faith, and I want to be your girlfriend." Buffy smiled. "Now, no more talking…"

"No problem." Faith said as flipping Buffy back over, so she was lying on her back, "I have something else in mind." She winked before leaning in and kissing her new girlfriend.

xxxxx


End file.
